Missing You
by Cherry.Bunny.Rose
Summary: After locking away the Land of Departure, Aqua makes her way through the Lanes Between to find and save Terra. Along the way she reminisces about bygone times between herself and Terra. Something was in the air that night all those years ago. R


**Hello Everyone, I hope you are you kind to me for this one. I apologize for any inaccuracies as this is my first Kingdom Hearts Fic but I hope you'll enjoy it. Constructive c****riticisms are welcome and greatly appreciated. **

**DISCLAIMER! I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts and this fan fiction is made purely for entertainment not profit.**

* * *

**Missing You**

* * *

Aqua sat on the steps of her former home, the Land of Departure, now the newly formed Castle Oblivion and fought to catch her breath. The magic required to lock away her homeland had been enormous and it was a miracle she could stand. But Ventus was safe now, which was all that mattered. Now to find Terra and bring him to his senses so the two of them could search for Ven's heart.

Standing on shaky legs, Aqua descended to the courtyard below. Sparing one last glance at deformed structure she bid a silent farewell to both Ven and her old home. Oh God, how long had she lived here? This place had always been her home… and now it was shrouded in darkness and locked away. Slapping herself mentally for dallying in the past, Aqua slammed her fist into her armor piece with unnecessary force. With her gray, black, and blue armor summoned she threw her keyblade into the air calling on her Glider. Despite her fatigue she was able to mount her ride with her usual elegance and grace. Terra always used to make fun of her girlishness in such situations.

_No time…I have to find Terra before something awful happens. _

Opening the portal, Aqua shot straight into the dim sky and then vanished into the Lanes Between. If only she had known how long it would be before her return. Twinkling lights shot past so quickly they appeared to be little beams as her Glider raced on to her destination. Every one of those lights was a different world and Terra could be on any one of them. But she had a hunch as to where he might be. More accurately, she felt him and his presence even though it was slowly becoming dimmer with every minute that passed. She would like to think the strange link between them was due to the Wayfinders.

_Terra…Ven…_

The three of them would always be one, no matter what or who tried to tear them apart. The sentiment bolstered her spirits momentarily but her memories were threatening to surface. Aqua didn't know if she had the will to keep herself together should she succumb to the golden images of her childhood and all that happened thereafter. Using her considerable willpower she focused on Terra's presence, ignoring the fond memories and the ache in her heart that arose by thinking of him. It was there, barely detectable due to the darkness surrounding him, but there all the same in a place she knew well. Radiant Gardens.

Urging her Glider to higher speeds Aqua hoped and prayed that she was not too late to save him. Terra; calm, cool, and loving though he did his best to hide it, had always been a strong and reassuring figure in her life. Even though he held a deep vein of darkness within his heart she still believed with all her being that he was stronger than it. She knew he would fight it till he breathed his last.

_Not yet Terra. Don't you dare leave me…leave us…we haven't become Masters yet, we haven't traveled the worlds together, and you still haven't told me what it was you wanted to say that night. _

Aqua's memories crashed into her with the force of a breaking dam.

* * *

_The stars were beautiful and innumerable that night. The Land of Departure was cloaked in a veil of darkness and all was peaceful. Under the golden glow of lanterns not too far off from the main castle sat two teenagers. One had spiky brown hair and was laying on his back quite brazenly without his shirt. The other had blue hair and luminous azure eyes to match and she was sitting with her legs crossed at the edge of a drop-off. The blue haired beauty was too consumed by the scenery to notice the brown haired male's blatant perusal of her features. _

_The male sat up and continued to stare at her, this time at what he apparently deemed a better angle. As if sensing the strong gaze of her companion the blue haired woman cocked her head to side and regarded him. A small smile broke out across her face causing the brunette to flush in embarrassment at having been caught with his guard down. Her smile grew wider and she began to giggle at the expense of her now thoroughly irritated friend._

"_What is it Terra?" The woman's eyes were fully alight with amusement as she addressed her companion._

_Terra grunted a noncommittal response before defiantly raising his eyes to the stars, determined to ignore her. The bluenette sighed in exasperation and understanding. She had known Terra for a long time and she knew it would only take a little coaxing to get him to acknowledge her. As quietly and carefully as she could the bluenette crawled over to where her friend sat and situated herself between his outstretched legs. He still ignored her presence. She smiled to herself and inched closer to her childhood friend._

_Once she was close enough to his face to see the tiny scar on his upper lip, and the way his eyes were straining to focus on the stars, did she cease to move. Slowly reaching up the bluenette brushed away a few strands of his hair and gently lowered his face towards hers. Though he was facing her now his gaze was still pointedly avoiding her own. The bluenette rolled her eyes at his childishness. He was two years her senior yet he could still act like such a five year old. Dropping her hand to his shoulder, the bluenette rested her forehead against his and murmured a soft yet slightly teasing apology._

_Terra groaned in defeat and the two simultaneously raised their heads to gaze at one another. The bluenette smiled her widest and kindest smile, effectively melting any irritation Terra may have felt towards her as she knew it would. Terra's eyes narrowed in warning before he spoke,_

"_Aqua…" _

"_Hmmm."_

"_Stop laughing." _

_But this only instigated a fresh batch of giggles. Terra in turn sat back and watched in bemused silence as Aqua tried to compose herself. He sometimes resented the effect she had on him. One smile from her was all it took for Terra to lose himself and if she were to ask him to give her the sun, the moon, and the stars he would do it. At the same time he loved her smiles and would go through hell just to see her smile and laugh like she was now. So long as it wasn't at his expense._

_Standing now, Terra walked over to one of the benches that dotted about the surrounding area and grabbed his discarded shirt. Pulling it on he turned back to face Aqua whose face was red from laughing and he sauntered over to give her hand. She accepted his offer and they both stood together in silence before Aqua spoke again._

"_Sorry Terra, you had such an interesting expression on your face when I caught you off guard, that I couldn't help laughing. But it was rude to laugh at your expense. I apologize." _

_Her tone was sincere so Terra decided to ignore her comment about catching him off guard._

"_It's fine." _

"…"

"_What was it you were going to say to me?" Aqua's inquiry broke the somewhat awkward pause._

_Terra took a deep breath and let his gaze travel up to the stars once again. He then shifted so that he faced Aqua and stared deep into her eyes._

"_Aqua, what do you plan to do after all this?" he gestured to the whole of the Land of Departure."What are you going to do once we become masters?"_

_The question gave Aqua pause as she hadn't really thought about it before. So she honestly answered,_

"_I don't know, I always assumed that once my training was complete I would go off in search of my own pupils. But…"_

"_But..." he prompted._

"_I think I want to see more of the worlds first. But I don't want to be separated from you or Master Eraqus but I guess that's unavoidable huh?"_

_Terra snorted, "As if I'd let you travel the worlds alone."_

_Aqua glanced sharply at Terra in surprise as he grinned at her._

"_We'll go together. It gets boring around here and I want to find someone more interesting to spar with."_

_Aqua elbowed him in the stomach for the barb. But she may as well have been elbowing a rock, he didn't budge an inch nor did he give any indication of pain of discomfort. For a long time the two of them gazed into each other's eyes. Terra's seemed to be swirling with an indescribable emotion that was entirely foreign to her._

_He spoke again," Aqua once we become Masters… there is something that I'm going to tell you. It's something I've been meaning to tell you for years now but I think its best I wait until we fulfill our dream."_

_Then without another word he strode off towards the castle leaving Aqua speechless._

_

* * *

_

Aqua swerved sharply, narrowly missing Radiant Gardens. Having lost herself in her reverie she had almost missed her destination. Turning back and diving towards the glowing city Aqua berated herself for her foolishness. Emerging from the Lanes Between and landing in a familiar quad Aqua disengaged her armor and readied her keyblade Stormfall. She only paused for a moment to shake herself of all distracting thoughts and images. Straightening and gazing one last time at her Wayfinder Aqua found her resolve.

Terra and Ven were her strength as she was theirs. The former her beloved and the latter her little brother.

"The three of us will always be one." She muttered softly. Tucking her treasure away she began her search for Terra. She would save him.


End file.
